


And now they are together

by hirondelle



Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Dating, Fluff and Humor, GouKi2020, GouKiWeek, M/M, Romantic Fluff, day three: confession, insecure boyfriend, it's just an excuse, mild mention of SomeFubu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Gouenji thinks too much at times. It's Kidou's mission to remind him of how things work between them. Because they work fine.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972378
Kudos: 16





	And now they are together

“Isn’t it strange?” Gouenji was saying, looking distractedly around him. It had been hours since they started to search for a target shooting stands and nothing seemed to please his tastes, since teddy bears weren’t “big enough” and Gouenji was looking for a massive one, apparently. He had been quiet about it, but Kidou knew him pretty well, because he was literally _obsessed_ with teddy bears. Surely, Yuuka was a lucky kid. And he was a very patient boyfriend, but that was a fact.

He was patient, if nothing else, because he had to deal with those random questions on a daily basis, usually because Gouenji seemed constantly lost in his stream of thoughts. So that question wasn’t a surprise, but he had to know at least the subject of the matter to answer properly, so he said: “What?”

Gouenji looked at him. “I mean, Someoka confessed to Fubuki the other day”.

“Yes,” Kidou said, cautious. “And?”

“And now they are together”.

“And now they are together…” Kidou repeated, as he started to see what Gouenji meant exactly. His boyfriend hadn’t always been too talkative and sometimes it was a problem… but not for him, because he was pretty good at figuring out his thoughts and give them a sense.

“I mean, we didn’t need to confess our feelings. It simply… happened,” Gouenji finally pointed out.

Kidou chuckled. “Is it a bad thing?”

Gouenji was pensive. Of course, Kidou knew what was going through his mind, but he waited for him to answer.

“No,” he said eventually. “I think it’s just strange”.

Kidou stopped in the middle of the crowd and Gouenji did the same, looking calm and put together, but now Kidou knew that there was something troubling him. He let people flow around them, as the festival was getting to the heart of the celebrations. Kidou didn’t care about those kinds of events, he just liked Gouenji’s company, so he followed him everywhere he pleased. But sometimes there was a reason behind the choice of the place of their dates and Kidou suspected that it was one of those occasions.

“It has been very spontaneous for us,” he admitted, “But how could it be otherwise?”

Gouenji remained silent.

“We are together since you returned from Okinawa,” Kidou recalled. “But you have to admit it has always been there. We missed each other and… we just clicked. We already talked about this”.

“I know,” his boyfriend mumbled. And then he pressed a hand behind his neck, tilting his head. _Of course_ , he was blushing. “Maybe I’m just… I’m more romantic than that, you know?”

Kidou smiled. “Yes, I know,” he said. “Better than Someoka, for sure. There hasn’t been a proper confession, but it doesn’t mean we are less valid, and it doesn’t mean you are less romantic”.

He could see that his words had flattered him, because he chuckled genuinely. Too embarrassed to admit his flaws out loud, and too anxious to let them really go.

“In fact, I think you are really sappy at times”.

Gouenji stared at him, his eyes wide-open for the mild offense. “I’m not _sappy_ ,” he complained.

“You are,” Kidou assured him. Then he came near and sticked his hand under his arm. “Let’s go, we have to find a teddy bear”.

Gouenji stammered. “H-how do you know it?”

“See? You _are_ sappy”.

They weren’t used to bicker because Kidou was always right and Gouenji knew it. But there was something Kidou had misunderstood.

He had to deal with that knowledge when he returned home that night and the teddy bear couldn’t get through the door.


End file.
